The subject matter discussed in this section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in this section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in this section or associated with the subject matter provided as background should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in this section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
Video collaboration systems provide an interactive environment for users at different locations to discuss problems and work collaboratively. During a video collaborative session, local and remote participants participate in varying levels at varying times and multiple working groups. Therefore, it becomes imperative to provide the broadest possible access during a video collaboration session so that relevant video information can be simultaneously manipulated responsive to respective needs and situations of the different local and remote participants.
Moreover, the digital video revolution has led to rampant use of video enabled devices, such as desktop and laptop clients, smartphones and tablet computers. In addition to voice calls, video enabled devices provide the ability to make and receive video calls from and to anyone, anywhere, at any time. In the course of conducting a video collaborative session using a video call from a video enabled device, the video enabled device transmits and receives video information to and from other parties in the video collaborative session.
However, existing video collaborative systems are very restricted with regards to video clients, with interoperation with mainstream video calling devices yet to be introduced in the video collaboration realm. Therefore, an opportunity arises to provide systems and methods that enable efficient and effective distribution of live video feeds to and from video callers during a video collaboration session. Improved user experience and engagement and higher customer satisfaction and retention may result.